


Forgive the Endless Longing

by Thiswillonlyhurtalittle



Category: Major Crimes, The Closer
Genre: Gift Fic, Julio Sanchez (The Closer and Major Crimes), Louie Provenza (The Closer and Major Crimes), Mike Tao - Freeform, Smart people can be real dense, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswillonlyhurtalittle/pseuds/Thiswillonlyhurtalittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow day for Sharon and the squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive the Endless Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missparker/gifts).



_Nevermind your habits,_  
_absolutely you encourage me_  
_Forgive the endless longing_  
_so it's crazy you, crazy me._

\- Merrick, "Infinity"

* * *

 

 

Sharon has a hangnail on her left pinky. Catches it on the seam of her comforter first thing, right when she's getting out of bed. Rubs at the tender skin around it while she’s standing in the shower, then forgets all about it somewhere between washing her hair and shaving her legs. She doesn't think to tend to it when she's sipping her coffee; skimming emails and throwing thing after thing into her purse. 

She only remembers again when she’s sitting in traffic, the jagged nail with chipped polish staring back at her. She mutters a curse. Taps another, unbroken nail against her steering wheel and wonders if she still has that nail file in her desk.

It's been a light week, despite the heat and the fact that a hot, grouchy populace usually means more violence. She walks in to find half the squad doing paperwork, Sanchez standing near her door.

“Need me to look at something?” Sharon offers and puts down her bag. Maybe hopes for something to do that doesn't involve forms.

“Nah,” Julio says. “Some flowers came for you. I just put them on your desk.”

Provenza is obviously trying not to smile, the wrinkles around his eyes deep and crinkled. And Sharon feels a little wary now but just says “hm.” Walks into her open door and spots the flowering plant waiting there, big and bright in the center of her desk.

It has tiny pink flowers. Lots of them. Doesn't look at all like the kind of thing the kids usually send, and it's not even a holiday anyway. But she vaguely recognizes the writing when she's halfway through the card; realizes it's a present from Brenda Johnson before she glances down at the loopy, feminine signature. 

_Congratulations on four good years_ , the first line reads. And Sharon pauses, holds up the envelope and taps it on her lip. Decides that no, such a remark doesn't chafe. It just feels genuinely nice. Maybe even nostalgic, looking down at pink flowers and Brenda Johnson’s handwriting.

“Where do you think we should put Chief Johnson’s present, Mike?” Sharon hums, places the plant down on a table near a window. “Here maybe?” 

“Those particularly flowers don't do well with too much sunlight,” Tao comments. “Maybe over on the table?”

Sharon nods, feeling better. Maybe a little less tired, having a reminder of Chief Johnson in the center of the squad room.

“Four years is an odd number to celebrate,” Julio comments in the car later. They're coming back from getting lunch and the day has been dragging for all of them. Andy grousing about other departments, Provenza philosophizing loudly that life is only short for people who are lucky.

“Come again,” Sharon says, as she doesn't quite follow what he means.

“One year. Five years. Those are round numbers,” Julio shrugs. “I wonder why she thought to say something about four?”

“Maybe it was just a random thought,” Sharon yawns. “A person doesn't need a solid reason to do something kind.”

“They do not,” Julio smiles in agreement as he makes a turn. “Maybe -maybe she just wanted to say hello to you.”

“Could be,” Sharon murmurs. Thinks about being back in FID with red tape and people like Brenda Johnson making her life harder. Feels amused that she almost misses it. Tsks to herself about greener grasses as she slams the car door closed. 

“Dinner?” Andy asks at the end of the day and Sharon doesn't want to say yes. “It's okay,” he supplies, giving her the out. “I know today went on forever.”

“It did,” Sharon sighs. “Thanks for understanding.”

She’s packing up folders when she starts to think about what Julio said. How four isn't really a milestone. How maybe Brenda just wants to talk to her. 

Wants to talk to her but doesn't know how to start it, which is what's always stopped Sharon herself. 

She looks up a number on a computer, types it into her phone. Opens a small desk drawer with her free hand and fumbles through a few bottles of red nail polish until she finds the thing she’s hunting.

“This is Captain Sharon Raydor,” she says into her phone and then shoulders it. Examines the nail that's been bothering her since she woke up. “Is Brenda Johnson available?”

She holds up the emery board already in her hand. Starts to make right the thing that's felt wrong.

. . . 

 


End file.
